


Staying for the Show

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [37]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah draws Hayley a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying for the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of "Alive and Kicking" with the change that Rebekah never left town. Spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #441 'Bath.'

It was Rebekah who found her. She was curled up by the courtyard fountain, still in wolf form.

Hayley thought she heard Rebekah let out a “tsk” as she headed up the stairs to the bathroom. After a moment, she heard the sound of water running in the bathtub.

Hauling herself up onto all four paws, she began the bone-breaking process of transforming back into a human. What once took her hours now too only moments to complete. Naked, she made her way up to the bathroom, leaving bloody footprints on the courtyard stones.

When she arrived in the bathroom, she slowly walked pass Rebekah, turning to face the blonde before she stepped into the water. She shot her a wicked grin when she saw the Original sister staring at her. “Staying for the show?” she asked.

Shaking her head, Rebekah turned left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
